Sersan Keroro dan Ksatria Malaikat
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Tiga tahun kemudian sekarang, Keroro dan kelompoknya ditugaskan oleh dukun Asasa untuk menyelidiki masa depan. Mereka bekerja sama dengan tiga karakter yang dipilih yaitu Natsumi, Koyuki dan Momoka. Tujuan mereka adalah menyelamatkan Fuyuki di masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

Story 1: Begins Adventures!

Usai peperangan selesai, beberapa tahun kemudian sisa-sisa tubuh Alisa yang melayang di angkasa dipenuhi batu-batu komet. Pesawat luar angkasa yang tidak diketahui datang dan berhenti kemudian mereka mengambil tubuh Alisa dengan menggunakan satu tangan robot dari dalam pesawat. Di sana, Alisa eksistensi akan memiliki tenggat waktu. Alisa terlihat kaku dan tidak pernah bergerak.

"Fuyuki..."a voice from Alisa.

Tiga tahun kemudian, di Planet Keron, Dia adalah sersan yang memimpin kelompok ini tapi dia benar-benar berlagak bodoh karena ia malas dan suka mengoleksi Gundam-gundam kesukaannya.

Dia adalah **Sersan Keroro**.

"Lalala...aku selalu membuat robot Plaku!"Keroro bernyanyi.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola kecil yang menggelindingi ke arah Sersan Keroro, tiba-tiba meledak sehingga Keroro babak belur. Rupanya bola kecil itu adalah bom! Ternyata bom itu dilempar oleh seorang Keron yang berwarna merah itu bernama **Kopral Giroro.** Dia adalah teman sejak kecil Keroro yang bersifat pemarah dan keras kepala tapi sebenarnya dia baik.

"Hei, Kapan kamu berlatih!" "Hanya kamu bermalas-malas main melulu!"Giroro marah saat memegang bahu Keroro.

"Ya ampun, aku tak pernah ingat aku berlatih..." "Maaf ya"Keroro selalu santai.

"Huh!" "Kamu benar-benar sersan?"Giroro menyesal.

"Bicara apa kau!" "Lihat saja, kita pasti menguasai Pekopon tahun ini!"Keroro bertindak sebagai Sersan.

"Grrr...Kau benar-benar serius, tapi kamu benar=benar tidak serius"Giroro mengomel.

"Aku tak sabar akan menjajahi Pekopon pada bulan ketiga lagi"Keroro kembali mengoleksi gundam Pla.

Soal Pekopon, Giroro mengingat orang yang disukainya di sana. "Natsumi..."

Tiba-tiba seorang anggota kelompok Keroro Platoon paling muda bernama **Prajurit kelas dua Tamama**. Dia bersifat rakus dan suka iri sedangkan dia menyukai sersan Keroro yang dikaguminya. Tapi dia sekarang sudah menjadi dewasa dan tidak berekor lagi.

"Tamama!"Keroro melihat Tamama datang mengunjunginya.

Tamama membawa bongkahan kotak-kotak Gundam Plastik, "Aku membawa bongkahan kotak-kotak Gundam Plastik!"

"Wow...!"Keroro bersemangat.

Hal itu membuat Giroro melamun dan jengkel.

Muncullah seorang anggota lagi berwujud ninja bernama **Kepala Kopral Dororo.**

Dia adalah ninja pengintai yang bertugas, sifatnya baik hati dan cinta pada keindahan alam tapi dia punya trauma masa kecil.

"Sudah lama tak ketemu, Leader-dono!"Dororo menyapa pada Keroro, mengangguk kepalanya.

"Jadi kita berkumpul setelah sudah lama tak berkumpul"Giroro berkata.

"Oh ya, soal itu Kururu-senpai tidak terlihat di sini"Tamama mengingat.

Tiba-tiba komputer itu berbunyi, Keroro menyalakan komputernya lalu menerima email dari **Sersan Mayor Kururu**.

Dia adalah Keron yang cerdas dalam ahli pembuat alat yang aneh tapi sifatnya menyebalkan.

"Sudah lama tak ketemu, sersan!" "Khu...khu..."Kururu tertawa aneh.

"Ada apa, Kururu?"Keroro menghubungi Kururu.

Kururu memberitahu Keroro dan yang lain bahwa komandan Garuru ingin berbicara dengan mereka di pesawatnya.

"Garuru?"Giroro terkejut.

Kururu bilang dia punya pembicaraan yang penting. Kururu lagi tertawa aneh.

Keroro mengajak yang lain pergi bertemu Garuru di pesawat milik Garuru. Tamama dan yang lain setuju dengannya.

Datanglah seorang remaja wanita berpakaian intan sedang naik tongkat yang panjang.

Dia adalah **Angol Moa** dulu pernah membantu Keroro Platoon dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Dia punya sifat belakang setelah mengubah jadi manusia Pokopen yang bernama **Asami**, dia baik hati dan suka menolong. Tapi hobinya aneh adalah menghancurkan planet.

Keroro bertemu dengan Moa. "Nona Moa?"

"Paman, aku rindu denganmu!"Angol Moa memeluk Keroro.

Tamama jadi panik dan merasa iri karena merasa ingin melakukan seperti itu.

Keroro juga mengajak Moa ke pesawat milik Garuru bersama yang lain.

Keroro dan teman-temannya pergi ke pesawat dengan menggunakan mobil terbang. Sesampai ke bukit ada pesawat yang bundar seperti UFO mendarat di lapangan yang luas, di sana ada Kururu sedang menunggu.

"Kururu, kamu menunggu kami datang"Keroro mengangkat tangannya.

"Khu...Khu..."Kururu tertawa aneh.

Giroro bertanya pada Kururu. "Apa yang diinginkan Garuru?"

Kururu menjawab, "Khu...khu...katanya dia memanggil kalian untuk sesuatu yang penting termasuk aku"

"Penting?" "Apa maksud?"Giroro tidak mengerti.

Kururu memberitahu diri tidak tahu.

Pintu belakang tiba-tiba terbuka, ada **Taruru** datang menyambut kedatangan Keroro Platoon.

Dia adalah Junior Tamama yang bergabung dengan Garuru Platoon.

"Selamat datang, senior-senior!" "Senior Tamama!"Taruru menyambut.

Tamama menyapa Taruru. "Sudah lama tak ketemu, Taruru!"

"Wah...senior sudah tumbuh!"Taruru memuji Tamama.

Tamama menyombongkan diri.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berlatih mati-matian setiap tahun!"

Tamama mengharapkan Keroro akan memujinya suatu hari.

Tamama dan Taruru saling menyambut dengan mengeluarkan suara mereka.

Sesudah itu, Taruru mempersilakan Keroro dan kawannya mengikutinya untuk bertemu dengan Garuru.

**Zoruru **datang memberitahu kepada Garuru, kakak Giroro yagn berwarna ungu dan bersikap tenang dan dingin bahwa Keroro Platoon sudah datang.

Zoruru adalah rekan sekaligus saingan Dororo.

"Terima kasih, Zoruru" "Aku harus segera menemui mereka"

Keroro Platoon bertemu dengan Garuru sekarang di ruang yang besar.

Garuru mengangkat satu tangannya. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian ke sini"

Keroro dan anggotanya membalas mengangkat satu tangan untuk menghormati.

Giroro bertanya pada Garuru, "Mau apa dengan kami?"

"Oh karena kalian dibutuhkan oleh ketua pemimpin dukun Keron, **Asasa** untuk ditugaskan" Garuru langsung menjawab.

"Dibutuhkan?"Giroro kaget.

"Kenapa kami dibutuhkan?"

Garuru memberitahu Keroro Platoon akan bertugas di masa depan Pekopon.

"Masa depan Pekopon?"Keroro Platoon terkejut.

Garuru menjelaskan, "Tentu saja, kalian harus bekerja sama dengan ketiga orang Pekopon yang terpilih oleh dukun Asasa.

"Tiga orang Pekopon?"Tamama berkata.

Giroro tidak setuju. "Kenapa kami harus bekerja sama dengan tiga orang Pekopon sekaligus musuh?"

"Ya, kepala dukun Asasa sudah menentukan siapa orang Pekopon yang terpilih tadi"Garuru berkata.

"Apa?"Giroro kaget. Giroro ingin tahu siapa orang Pekopon yang terpilih oleh Dukun Asasa.

Tororo akan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Keroro Platoon.

**Tororo**adalah anggota dari Garuru Platoon yan paling muda. Dia saingan Kururu.

Dororo bertanya, "Apa yang kau perlihatkan pada kami?"

"Tentang profile orang Pekopon yang kalian kenal"Tororo menjawab.

Giroro merasa familiar. "Tunggu.. bukankah...?"

Pertama, di Perancis, ada seorang remaja wanita Jepang yang menunjukkan bakat balet di theater. Hal itu membuat semua orang mengagumi gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah **Momoka Nishizawa **(15), dulu pemilik Tamama yang punya sifat kepribadian tapi dia baik dan kaya raya. Tapi bukan hanya balet, ia juga mempelajari karate dan judo seperti Ibunya seorang petarung. Ia mempunyai kemampuan yang kuat.

Kedua, sekolah SMU, ada seorang murid perempuan yang jago bersalto senam dan lompat indah. Dia bernama **Koyuki Azumaya** (16), seorang gadis ninja dari kampung. Sebagai ninja, ia mempunyai kemampuan cepat sekali. Dulu dia berteman dengan Dororo yang dia tolong.

Dan ketiga, selain Koyuki di SMU ini, ada seorang lagi bernama **Natsumi** **Hinata **(16) yang berambut pendek dan bersifat energtik. Ia berlatih lari 100 meter sampai berolahraga seperti baseball, sepak bola dan voli. Dulu dia bertetangga dengan Keroro Platoon. Natsumi galak kalau Keroro berbuat onar. Sekarang Natsumi yang berusia enam belas tahun menjadi wakil ketua OSIS karena dia menguasai kemampuan.

Tapi Natsumi sedikit berubah karena dia tidak peduli lagi dengan Keroro Platoon.

Setelah film itu diperlihatkan Tororo, Keroro dan yang lain berkomentar dengan ketiga orang itu.

Tamama berkomentar, "Momochi sudah dewasa dari sebelumnya"

Dororo juga berkomentar, "Nona Koyuki juga dewasa"

"Wow...mereka benar-benar hebat!"Moa memuji.

Giroro melamun. "Natsumi...kamu benar-benar dewasa"

Keroro heran. "Kenapa ketiga orang itu terpilih tapi Fuyuki-sama dan Saburo-sama tak terpilih?"

Garuru mengatakan bahwa itu keputusan dukun Asasa. Garuru memerintahkan anggotanya untuk memberangkatkan pesawat luar angkasa ke tempat di mana dukun Asasa tinggal. Sekarang mereka sudah berangkat dengan menaiki UFO itu.

Keroro Platoon sudah sampai ke planet kecil dekat di planet keron lalu mendarat di padang rumput dengan dipenuhi angin.

Keroro melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Hah...di mana ini?"

Zoruru bergantung di atas UFO. "Di planet ini adalah planet **kerolaiburu**" "Di sini dukun Asasa tinggal di kuil sana"

"Kerolaiburu?" "Tidak salah lagi kudengar dari ibu, planet ini dikenal banyak kuil yang jarang dikunjungi"Dororo mengingat cerita dari Ibunya.

Garuru mengatakan, "Di sana ada kuil Razabur, dia menunggu kita"

Moa memuji pemandangan di kuil Razabur. "Wow...indah sekali!" "Katamu, pemandangan yang sangat fenomana dan romantis?"

"Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah dengar kuil razabur..."Keroro merasa familiar.

"Oh, kuil itu yang dibangun nenek moyang **Razaza** legendaris!"Giroro mengingat.

Tamama bertanya, "kenapa kita harus ke sana?"

Garuru pergi ke kuil Razabur. "Lihat saja!"

"Oh ya, di sana juga ada Pururu"

"Hah...Pururu-chan juga di sini?"Keroro terkejut.

"Ya, dia membantu Asasa di sana"Garuru menjawab.

Giroro tampak ingin tahu saat pergi ke kuil Razabur.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke sana"

Keroro dan teman-temannya masuk ke kuil lalu bertemu dengan Pururu bersama dukun Asasa yang paling tua.

Pururu senang melihat Keroro Platoon datang.

"Keroro-kun, teman-teman!"

"Pururu, sudah lama tak bertemu"Keroro menyapa Pururu.

Pururu menghela napas. "Sigh...kamu tidak berubah, Keroro-kun"

"Anda bernama Asasa kan?" "Mau apa anda dengan kami?"Giroro bertemu dengan dukun Asasa.

Dukun Asasa mengatakan bahwa sebab Keroro Platoon memang terpilih.

"Kemarin ada yang berbicara kepadaku melalui hatiku"dukun Asasa berkata.

Keroro dan temannya bingung.

"Eh?" "Siapa yang berbicara dengan anda?"

Pururu menjelaskan, "Roh yang menyatakan pada dukun Asasa"

Dororo bertanya, "Roh?"

Taruru menyatakan, "Katanya masa depan Pekopon terlalu tidak beres maka planet kita dalam bahaya!"

Giroro menduga alasan Asasa, "Jadi..."

Dukun Asasa mengangguk kepalanya. "Benar, di masa depan ada kebenaran di balik masa peperangan itu"

Giroro menanyakan pada dukun Asasa. "Siapa roh yang berbicara dengan dukun Asasa.

Dukun Asasa memberitahu dirinya tidak bisa memberitahu apapun tapi menurutnya, roh yang memilih Keroro Platoon karena dia tahu Keroro Platoon mempunyai tindakan yang tepat.

Dukun Asasa mengajak Keroro Platoon mengikutinya.

Giroro bertanya, "Kenapa kami harus mengikutinya?"

Garuru memberitahu Giroro. "Turutlah dia!" "Dia bermaksud memanggil tiga teman kalian ke sini"

"Apa maksud?"Giroro kaget.

Di sekolah SMU, di ruang ganti perempuan, Natsumi mengganti baju seragamnya.

Koyuki berteriak dari luar ruang ganti.

"Natsumi, kita pergi!"

"Iya...sebentar lagi"Natsumi selesai memakai baju seragam.

Natsumi dan Koyuki pergi berjalan-jalan bareng dua teman sejak kecil Natsumi bernama **Yayoi **dan** Satsuki**.

Mereka asyik berngobrol saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Natsumi dan Koyuki dalam melanjutkan perjalanan pulang setelah berpisah dengan dua teman itu.

Koyuki merasa mengingat kenangan itu selama tiga tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenangan..."

"Kenangan?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Iya, aku ingat soal Dororo dan teman-temannya" "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Dororo tiga tahun ini"Koyuki merindukan.

Natsumi merasa mengeluh.

"Oh begitu" "Tapi apakah Katak bodoh itu melupakan semua"

"Kurasa kita terlalu berbeda dengan mereka walaupun mereka adalah penjajah"

Koyuki bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Natsumi kelihatan sedikti tersinggung. "Mungkin para kodok itu kemungkinan akan menyerang planet bumi lagi!" "Takkan kubiarkan mereka akan menguasai bumi!"

Koyuki berkata, "Mustahil...tak mungkin"

Natsumi mengatakan, "Sebetulnya aku mencemaskan adikku jika ia bertemu dengan katak bodoh!" "Katak bodoh itu bermaksud menyerang bumi daripada teman"

Tiba-tiba sinar cahaya datang kemari menyelimuti Natsumi dan Koyuki.

"Waa..."Natsumi dan kOyuki menutup mata mereka.

Di Perancis, di rumah kediaman Nishizawa, Momoka sedang berlatih kendo di ruang kendo. Sampai latihan selesai, Paul membawa jus sepsial untuk Momoka.

**Paul **adalah kepala pelayan butler sekaligus bodyguard Momoka.

"Nona, saya bawa jus kesukaan nona"Paul membawa jus spesial.

Momoka meminum jus. "Terima kasih, Paul!"

Momoka sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Paul bertanya, "ada apa, Momoka?"

"Tidak apa-apa"Momoka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, maksudmu tuan Fuyuki?"Paul bertanya.

"Sepertinya anda merindukannya"

Momoka mengangguk kepalanya. "Ya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Di balik kesifatannya, Ura Momoka tidak sabar begitu.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa Fuyuki sudah tidak lama kutemui"

Balik lagi sifatnya pada Momoka asli.

"Bukan hanya Fuyuki, ada juga teman-teman yang ingin kutemui di Jepang"Momoka berwajah rindu.

"Nona Momoka..."Paul memperhatikan Momoka.

Momoka memikirkan dirinya sebagai pengecut karena gagal menyatakan cinta pada Fuyuki yang ia cintai. Karena itu Momoka bermaksud datang ke Jepang lagi untuk menyatakan cinta pada Fuyuki.

Momoka merasa cemas.

"Apakah Fuyuki-kun tidak melupakanku atau tidak?"

Tiba-tiba sinar cahaya muncul ke arah Momoka.

"Kyaaa!"Momoka terkejut.

Sinar cahaya itu membuat semua berkilauan. Sesudah kilauan cahaya hilang, Paul menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian Paul terkejut melihat sesuatu yang terjadi. Ternyata tidak ada Momoka di depan mata Paul.

"Nona momoka?" "Di mana dia?"

Momoka menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata ia berada di aula kuil yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan canggih.

"Glek...di mana ini?"Momoka terkejut.

"Momoka?"seseorang muncul.

Ternyata di sana juga ada Natsumi dan Koyuki.

"Hah...Natsumi dan Koyuki!"Momoka bertemu dengan Natsumi dan Koyuki.

Momoka menggangguk kepalanya.

"Wah, kamu sudah menjadi dewasa ya!"Natsumi puji.

"Wah, cantik banget!"Koyuki memuji.

Momoka jadi malu saat dia dipuji.

"Benarkah?" "Aku nggak..." "Kak Natsumi sudah berubah, rambutmu sudah pendek!"

Koyuki memberitahu Momoka, "Benar, dia jago berolahraga dan populer di sekolah!"

"Hei, kalau kamu cantik berarti kamu populer ya?"Natsumi bertanya.

Momoka mengangguk kepala. "Iya, soal balet, jadi populer di kalangan semua orang"

Koyuki memuji, "Hebat sekali!"

Natsumi mengagumi kepopuleran Momoka.

"Hebat, kamu sudah populer karena kau kaya raya"

Momoka juga malu. "Eh...tidak..."

"Tapi di mana Fuyuki?"

Natsumi bilang pada Momoka bahwa hanya Natsumi berdua dengan Koyuki saat pulang.

"Karena tiba-tiba sinar cahaya tadi membuat kami ke sini"

"Sinar cahaya?" "Oh waktu itu..."Momoka mengingat kejadian itu.

Koyuki melihat berkeliling tempat yang tidak diketahui.

"Di manakah kita di sini?"

"Kenapa kita di sini?"Natsumi heran.

Momoka melihat tempat yang kelihatan seperti kuil.

"Sepertinya ini kuil..."

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka, Natsumi dan temannya kaget sampai bertemu dengan Keroro Platoon.

Keroro menyambut tiga gadis itu. "Selamat datang di planet kerolaiburu, Nona Natsumi, Nona Koyuki, dan Nona Momoka!"

"Kerolaiburu?" "Jadi kita berada di planet ini?"Momoak bertanya.

"Katak bodoh!" "Kenapa kalian lakukan?"Natsumi tampak marah saat memegang kepala Keroro.

"Wah...Momochi!"Tamama kaget saat bertemu dengan Momoka.

Momoka berwajah rindu saat bertemu Tamama.

"Kamukah, Tama-chan?" "Kamu sudah besar"

Tamama memeluk Momoka dengan erat-erat.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu selama tiga tahun, Tama-chan!"Momoka memeluk Tamama saat air matanya keluar dari matanya.

"Aku juga"Tamama juga.

"Dororo, kita sudah lama tak bertemu!" "Aku merindukanmu, Dororo!"Koyuki bertemu dengan Dororo.

"Aku juga, nona Koyuki"Dororo terharu, mengangguk kepalanya

Natsumi meihat Giroro bertingkah laku aneh.

"Anu..."Giroro tidak berani mengatakan.

Natsumi tersenyum. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu"

Muka Giroro jadi merah dan berdebar-debar.

"Wah...benar-benar merindukan!" "Katamu, reuni kita bersama?"Moa terharu.

"Moa-chan, sudah lama tak ketemu juga" "kamu sudah tambah tinggi dan cantik"Natsumi menyapa Moa.

"Benarkah?" "Habis aku berlatih menghancurkan planet-planet..."Moa merasa gugup.

Natsumi dan teman-temannya merasa hening dengan keanehan Moa.

Natsumi bertanya, "Kenapa kami di sini?"

**Pururu**, Keron betina warna merah muda, teman sejak kecil Keroro mengatakan bahwa ketiga orang Pokopen yang terpilih untuk bertugas di masa depan Pekopon.

Natsumi jadi kaget mendengar dari Pururu.

"Hah...jadi kami bekerja sama dengan kelompok Katak bodoh ini?"

Koyuki tertarik dengan perkataan Pururu. "Tampak menarik sekali..."

"Lalu apa tujuan kita ke masa depan bumi?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Kalian akan mencari kebenaran di masa depan"Dukun Asasa datang.

Asasa datang kemari bersama Garuru.

Pururu berkata, "Ketua Asasa!"

"Siapa dia?"Koyuki bertanya.

Dororo menjelaskan, "Dia tuan Asasa, dukun yang memberi kita ke masa depan pokopen!"

Natsumi merasa muak dengan pekerjaan itu.

"Apakah kita membantu kalian menjajah planet bumi lagi?" "Kalau permintaan itu, akan kutolak!"

Asasa mengatakan, "Huh, bukan yang kamu maksud tapi tujuan sebenarnya kalian adalah menyelamatkan seorang ahli occult di masa depan bumi!"

Natsumi dan semua orang bertanya, "Menyelamatkan Occult?"

"Jangan-jangan..."Momoka menyangka.

"Benar, jiwa masa depan mengatakan padaku melalui hati bahwa namanya **Fuyuki Hinata**!" Asasa mengangguk kepalanya.

"Tuan Fuyuki?"Keroro bertanya dengan kaget.

"Jadi kita menyelamatkan Fuyuki di masa depan...?"Natsumi bertanya pada Asasa.

"Ya, supaya membersihkan nama planet kita mau pun planet bumi!"Asasa mengangguk kepalanya

"Kenapa kami harus menyelamatkan Fuyuki di masa depan?"Natsumi penasaraan.

Dukun mengatakan, bahwa sebab Fuyuki merupakan saksi kebenaran.

"Adikku adalah saksi kebenaran?" "Kenapa?"Natsumi kaget.

"Permisi, kalian sebaiknya baca koran ajaib!"Kururu memberi koran ajaib kepada Natsumi.

Natsum membaca koran ajaib sehingga ia terkejut.

"Mustahil, tidak mungkin...!"Natsumi tak percaya saat membaca koran ajaib.

Koran itu menyatakan peperangan yang terjadi pada tahun 2013.

"Apa maksudnya?" "Apa yang terjadi pada Fuyuki?"Ura Momoka bertanya.

"Entahlah, ia merupakan saksi kebenaran, kalian harus melindungi dia!" "Jika tidak, masa lalu kalian akan lenyap!"dukun Asasa menjelaskan.

"Apa?"tanya Natsumi dan dua temannya terkejut.

"Apakah kalian pantas akan menerima ini?"Garuru bertanya.

Natsumi berpikir demikian lalu memutuskan untuk menerima tugas itu. Koyuki dan Momoka juga ikut.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertugas untuk menyelamatkan adikku!"

"Hm, bagus!" "Kalian harus ke ruang ganti dulu!"Asasa tersenyum.

Pururu mengantar Natsumi dan yang lainnya ke ruang ganti.

"Di sana ada pakaian yang akan kalian pilih sesuka kalian!"Pururu menjelaskan.

Di ruang ganti, Natsumi mengganti baju pelindung lalu memakai kaki pelindung. Natsumi merupakan wujud ksatria wanita yang gagah. Lalu Koyuki memakai baju ninja seperti Kumimo berwarna biru. Dia terlihat seperti ninja sungguhan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"Koyuki memperlihatkan diri.

"Hm, bagus seperti ninja sungguhan!"Natsumi melihat penampilan Koyuki.

Momoka keluar dari kamar ganti. Rupanya Momoka memakai baju bermerk China itu berwarna putih dan rok pendek berwarna putih, lalu bersepatu bot putih.

"Woow...keren!"Koyuki melihat penampilan Momoka.

"Kamu benar-benar seperti ibumu ya!"Natsumi berkata.

"Benarkah?"Momoka memegang mukanya dengan bermuka malu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malu di depan mereka!"Ura Momoka di balik sifat Momoka.

"Kuharap aku ingin melihat Fuyuki seperti apa?"Momoka bertanya.

"Benar, kita ingin tahu di masa depan seperti apa!"kata Natsumi.

"Ayo, Natsumi!"ajak Koyuki.

Natsumi dan temannya keluar dari tempat ganti, bertemu dengan Keroro dan yang lainnya.

Giroro bengong saat melihat penampilan Natsumi itu. Sejak melihat penampilan Natsumi, Giroro jadi bermuka merah.

"Wow...penampilan Momochi seperti Ibumu!"seru Tamama.

"Begitulah...entah kenapa aku memakainya!"Momoka bersuara lamban.

"Nona Koyuki, pakaianmu sangat pas dan lumayan!"Dororo mengagumi penampilan Koyuki/.

"Terima kasih, Dororo!"Koyuki tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita akan pergi ke aula kuil di halamannya!"Garuru mengajak yang lain.

Natsumi dan temannya terkejut melihat aula yang sangat luas dan banyak tanaman yang indah. Di sana ada jam pasir yang berukuran raksasa, lalu ada lingkaran bersimbol mata yang dikelilingi oleh obor-obor.

"Wow...benar-benar luas sekali!"Koyuki bengong saat melihat aula yang sangat luas.

"Wow..indah sekali!"puji Moa terpesona.

Asasa datang bersama Pururu.

"Sersan Keroro, Pururu akan bergabung dengan kalian untuk meneliti di sana!" "

EH?" Benarkah?"Keroro bertanya.

"Benar, aku ikut dengan kalian untuk meneliti di masa depan!"Pururu mengangguk kepalanya.

"Silakan bergabung dengan kami!"Keroro menyambut Pururu.

"Terima kasih!"Pururu tersenyum.

Datanglah orang tua dari Keroro dan yang lainnya.

"Astaga...ayah?" "Ibu?"Keroro kaget.

"Kudengar kamu akan bertugas lagi!" "Jadi ayah mau memberimu semangat!"Ayah Keroro bersama Ibu Keroro. "Ayah..." "Ibu..."Keroro bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Tidak salah lagi namamu Natsumi ya!" "Tolong jaga anakku!"pinta IBu Keroro.

"Tolong ya"Ayah Keroro yang berkumis tebal saat ia menunduk kepalanya.

"Eh?" "Baiklah kalau anda mau!"kata Natsumi.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Natsumi tidak ingin dengan katak bodoh itu.

"Giroro, kamu harus menjadi prajurit yang hebat!" "HAHAHA!"Ayah Giroro tertawa lebar.

"Hentikan, ayah!" "Lagi-lagi memalukan!"Giroro merasa malu.

"Ayah kan memberimu semangat padamu!"Garuru menasihat Giroro.

"Jagalah dia untukku!"Ibu Dororo memohon kepada Koyuki.

"Jangan, bu!"kata Dororo.

"Nggak apa-apa, Dororo!" "Dia mengharapkan kamu selamat!"Koyuki berkata.

Koyuki berjanji pada Ibu Dororo untuk menjaga sahabatnya.

"Tolong ya!"ucap Ibu Dororo.

Banyak Keron betina yang memakai jubah berwarna merah yang sama muncul secara berbaris.

"Hah...siapa mereka?"Keroro kaget.

Asasa menyatakan mereka adalah pendeta saat dia butuhkan jika ada ritual.

"Ritual?"Momoka bertanya.

"Benar, di sana kan ada jam pasir raksasa untuk mengulur waktu yang lama!" "Kami mengadakan ritual untuk mengirimkan kalian ke masa depan Pekopon!"Asasa menjelaskan.

"Hah...ritual untuk mengirimkan kami ke masa depan planet kami?"tanya Natsumi.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa kembali, bagaimana?"Koyuki penasaran.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa kembali tanpa menyelesaikan tugas, nanti bulan kedua lagi tentara-tentara Keron akan menyerang planet Pekopon tapi aku tidak sama sekali bertanggungjawab...!"Asasa menjelaskan.

"Apa?" "Planet kami akan diserang?" "Jangan bercanda!"Natsumi tidak percaya.

"Benar, katanya bulan kedua, para penjajah Keron akan menjajah lagi planet Pekopon!"ujar Giroro.

"Kenapa kami harus menjalankan tugas seperti ini?"Natsumi mengeluh.

"Kalau kalian menyelesaikan tugas dengan benar, kita bisa buktikan kebenaran pada pemimpin bangsa Keron maka ia akan mengerti!"dukun Asasa meyakinkan pada Natsumi.

Natsumi berpikir untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi bertugas!"Natsumi bertindak tegas.

"Bagus, kalian harus berdiri di tengah lingkaran mata yang tepat!"dukun Asasa mengangguk kepalanya.

Natsumi dan teman-temannya sedang berdiri di tengah lingkaran mata.

"Ada apa dengan lingkaran ini?"Momoka kegugupan.

Asasa mengatakan bahwa Itu adalah lingkaran Tradisi planet Kerolaibaru yang mampu mengirimkan kalian ke masa depan pada tahun dan tanggal ini yang tepat!

"Tahun dan tanggal yang tepat?"tanya Koyuki.

"Tahun ini adalah peringatan cerita dongeng berjudul pahlawan yang tak terlihat pada tahun 1911 berarti hari ini tepat tahun 2011 sedangkan tanggal itu adalah tanggal 8 Agustus berarti tanggal ini sekarang yang sama dengan tanggal 8 agustus!"Pururu menjelaskan.

"Astaga...Hari ini...!"seru Natsumi.

"Benar, karena itu hari ini kami mempersiapkan ini!"ujar Asasa.

"Kalian siap?"Asasa mempertanyakan pada Keroro dan yang lain.

"Iya, kami sudah siap!"Keroro dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap.

"Ayo, lakukan!"Asasa memerintahkan asisten-asistennya menyalakan mesin yang berhubungan dengan lingkaran mesin itu. Lalu para pendeta sedang berdoa untuk membukakan 'pintu Portal' bagi Natsumi dan teman-temannya. Sinar cahaya mulai muncul dari lingkaran mesin saat Keroro dan yang lainnya berdiri di bawah sini.

"Ayo, kita pegang tangan!"Natsumi mengajak teman-teman saling berpegangan supaya tidak terjadi.

Mulailah sinar cahaya itu menyelimuti Keroro dan yang lainnya sehingga menghilang.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi sekarang..."Garuru berkata.

"Iya, semoga mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka lebih cepat!"seru Asasa selalu berharap. Apakah mereka akan selamat di masa depan?

Dalam aliran waktu, Natsumi dan teman-temannya sedang dikirimkan dari masa lalu.

"Natsumi...kamu ingin menyelamatkan adikmu sebagai Occult?"Giroro bertanya pada Natsumi.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin melihat masa depan seperti apa maupun adikku seperti apa di masa depan!"Natsumi penasaran saat berwajah riang seperti itu.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat wajah Fuyuki seperti apa!"Momoka deg-degan.

Momoka memikirkan dirinya ingin bertemu dengan Fuyuki di masa depan, dia pasti tampan.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa di masa depan!"Keroro penasaran.

Keroro memimpikan masa depan itu pasti planet Pekopon yang sukses berhasil ditaklukkan oleh dirinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi penguasa planet Pekopon di masa depan!"Keroro berimpian.

"Bicara apa kamu?" "Kamu ingin menaklukkan planet bumi lagi!" "Takkan kubiarkan kamu melakukan seenaknya!"Natsumi mencubit pipi Keroro dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba muncul ada serpihan cahaya itu, Natsumi dan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam cahaya itu. Usai memasuki ke dalam cahaya itu, Natsumi dan teman-temannya jatuh ke atas tanah setelah keluar dari cahaya itu.

"Aduh...sakit sekali!"Natsumi merasa pinggangnya sakit.

"Tolong singkirkanmu dariku!"pinta Keroro berada di bawah Natsumi.

Kepala Giroro benjolan setelah kepalanya dipantulkan di batu keras.

"Sakit, tahu!"Ura Momoka kelihatan galak setelah jatuh.

"Apa semuanya tidak apa-apa?"Koyuki melihat kondisi teman-temannya.

"Iya, kami sudah baik-baik saja!"jawab Natsumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana ini?"Moa melihat sekelilingnya.

Dalam keadaan situasi itu dalam kegelapan dan sunyi.

"Apa kita sudah ada di masa depan?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Khu...khu...kita sudah berada di masa depan!"Kururu memeriksa alat pengukur waktu itu.

"Akhirnya kita sudah mencapai masa depan!"Keroro lega.

"Kita berada di jalan yang panjang!"kata Giroro.

Natsumi merasa familiar dengan jalan ini yang pernah dia lihat.

"Tunggu, tidak salah lagi jalan ini menuju ke pedesaan di mana nenekku tinggal!"Natsumi mengingat.

"Kebetulan kita bisa bermalam di pedesaan, kita bisa bertemu dengan nenekmu!"kata Koyuki.

"Masa nenek tinggal di sana pada tahun..." "Tahun berapa sekarang ini?"Natsumi penasaran.

"Kira-kira tahun 2030...!"Kururu memeriksa alat pengukur waktu.

"Tahun 2033...nenek berusia 83 tahun, pasti nenek mudah-mudahan sehat-sehat!"Natsumi menyangka.

"Kalau begitu, kita pasti pergi ke pedesaan!"Keroro bersemangat.

Natsumi dan teman-temannya pergi ke pedesaan untuk bermalam tapi di sana tidak pernah disangka ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ternyata pedesaan itu sudah lumpuh dan kosong karena pedesaan dihancurkan. Hal itu membuat Natsumi dan kawan-kawannya sangat terkejut.

"Astaga...apa yang terjadi di pedesaan ini?"Koyuki tegang.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"Momoka juga tegang.

Di depan mata Natsumi ada pedesaan neneknya yang dulu bersih dan ramai tapi sekarang pedesaan itu sudah menjadi rusak.

"Tidaak...!"Natsumi syok. Natsumi terburu-buru pergi ke pedesaan untuk mencari nenek di sana.

"Tunggu dulu, Natsumi!"Giroro menyusul Natsumi pergi ke pedesaan itu. Keroro dan yang lainnya ikut menyusul.

Natsumi pergi ke rumah nenek itu sampai menemukan rumah nenek tapi ia terkejut melihat rumah nenek itu sudah rusak dan dihancurkan.

Natsumi mencari-cari tanda hidup nenek dalam puing-puing.

"Natsumi!" "Jangan terpaksa!"Koyuki berusaha menghentikan Natsumi yang shock.

Sampai Natsumi menemukan kalung bel kepunyaan nenek di dalam puing-puing rumah itu.

"Mustahil...ini...!"Natsumi syok.

Natsumi berlutut saat wajahnya syok sekali.

"Natsumi..."kata Giroro.

"Nenek...!"Natsumi menangis histeries.

"Natsumi...!"Koyuki memeluk Natsumi.

"Natsumi..."Momoka mencoba menghibur Natsumi.

"Jenderal nenek!" "Kenapa begini?"Keroro panik dan shock.

Natsumi terlihat menyesal lalu mencekik Keroro ke atas.

"Bangsa kalian rupanya menyerang planet kami?" "Kenapa jadi begitu?"Natsumi marah saat menuduh Keroro. "Aduh...lepaskan aku!"pinta Keroro panik.

"Lihat semuanya!" "Dia dibunuh bangsamu secara kejam!" "Keterlaluan kalian semua!" "KENAPA kami dikirim di sini?"Natsumi marah saat menuduh Keroro.

"Bukan..."Keroro hampir dicekik.

"Benar-benar bangsa kalian benar-benar tidak berhenti mau menyerang bumi!"Natsumi mengomel.

Koyuki dan yang lainnya berusaha melerai pertengkaran Natsumi dan Keroro.

"Kenapa aku disalahkan?"Keroro merasa sakit sekali saat lehernya dicekik.

Tiba-tiba Giroro merasakan hawa yang berbahaya, ia mengangkat senjata untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Ada apa, Giroro?"Pururu bertanya.

"Ada yang melangkahi ke sana!"Giroro menunjukkan.

Tiba-tiba suara yang keras didengar oleh Natsumi dan teman-temannya.

"Hah...suara apa itu?"Tamama terkejut.

"Bunyinya seperti suara mesin..."Giroro mendengar suara itu.

"Khu...khu...seperti misalnya pesawat atau robot!"sangka Kururu. Keroro berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Natsumi. "Aku ingin tahu siapa di sana!"Keroro ingin tahu.

Giroro buru-buru pergi mencari asal suara di sana.

"Tunggu, Giroro!"Dororo menyusul Giroro. Yang lainnya juga pergi menyusul Giroro.

Keroro dan yang lainnya melihat Giroro sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon di samping rumah desa.

"Ada apa, Giroro?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Sebaiknya lihat di sana!"jawab Giroro.

Terjadilah Natsumi dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat hal yang tidak mungkin. Di sana ada kedua robot yang besar melangkah kaki di dekat pedesaan yang rusak. Robot itu mempunyai tangan capit yang tajam dan badannya hitam.

"Apa-apaan mereka!"Natsumi tegang saat melihat robot raksasa yang bersapit.

"Kenapa mereka di sini?"Koyuki heran.

"Apakah ini perbuatan kalian?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Hah..bicara apa kamu!"Keroro panik.

"Khu...khu...kurasa robot itu tidak pernah kami lihat seperti itu!"

"Kami bangsa Keron memang punya robot pasukan tapi tidak mempunyai robot-robot seperti itu..."Kururu menjawab.

"Hah...kalau begitu, robot-robot siapa?"Natsumi ingin tahu.

"Hei, ada yang keluar dari robot itu!"Giroro bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Ada seseorang yang memakai helm hitam dan membawa senjata Gun keluar dengan turun menggunakan tali elevator.

Ternyata itu manusia biasa yang memakai helm hitam.

"Astaga...mereka manusia?" "Kenapa bisa begitu?"Natsumi tidak bisa percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Momoka bertanya dengan gelisah.

Ada manusia lain juga turun dari robot itu.

"Apakah ada orang masih di sini?"salah satu orang yang memakai helm hitam.

"Nggak ada tanda orang-orang masih hidup di sini!"salah satu orang kedua memakai helm hitam.

"Apakah mereka berpihak pada manusia?"Koyuki ingin tahu. "Entahlah!"Natsumi tegang.

Datanglah satu robot lagi yang datang.

"Satu lagi...!"Giroro berkata.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?"Keroro berbisik-bisik pada Giroro.

"Hmph!" "Kamu sudah datang, kawan!"salah satu orang kedua itu.

"Oh ya, kita kan harus kembali ke markas atas perintah komandan!"orang kesatu yang memakai helm hitam. "Benar, tapi satu lagi yang harus dilakukan!"orang kedua tersenyum sinis.

Orang kedua itu meminta robot milik orang ketiga merobohkan salah satu rumah desa sehingga berantakan. "Hahaha...puas sekali!" "Ya sudah, kita kembali aja!"seru orang kedua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka sudah pergi dengan menggunakan robot mereka.

Setelah mereka sudah pergi, Natsumi dan teman-temannya masih tidak percaya saat melihat hal itu.

"Jadi mereka menghancurkan pedesaan itu...?"Natsumi tegang.

"Kenapa mereka lakukan ini?"Koyuki bertanya.

"Aneh, seharusnya makhluk luar angkasa yang menjajah planet ini tapi di sini sepi..."Giroro heran.

"Oh, benar juga!" "Aku tak pernah lihat motor luar angakasa atau mobil luar angkasa di sini!"Keroro melihat-lihat.

"Apa yang terjadi di pedesaan nenekku?" "Jika ini bukan perbuatan kalian, jadi siapa yang melakukan?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Aku nggak tahu, mungkin perbuatan Viper!"Keroro menyangka.

"Tidak mungkin, yang kita lihat adalah manusia-manusia biasa yang memakai helm hitam tadi!"Giroro berkata.

"Apa kita cari tahu dari mana orang-orang itu?"Koyuki bertanya.

"Kurasa kita harus mengikuti orang-orang itu karena mereka akan kembali ke 'markas utama'!" "Kudengar salah satu yang dikatakan orang-orang itu!"Giroro berkata.

"Markas utama?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Benar, kita tahu cari siapa bos mereka yang pasti di markas utama!"Giroro mengangkat pistolnya.

Tiba-tiba Koyuki mendengar bunyi suara itu seperti suara mesin pesawat terbang.

"Hah...itu kan suara mesin seperti pesawat...!"Koyuki mendengar suara itu.

"Pesawat?"Momoka mendengar suara dari atas.

"Lihat di atas!"Tamama menunjukkan ke atas.

Di atas ada pesawat terbang yang berukuran panjang dan kelihatan besi.

Natsumi dan teman-temannya sangat terkejut sekali.

"Apa itu?"Momoka terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Kurasa kami tidak mengingat pesawat seperti itu!"Pururu tidak menyangka.

"Kita harus mengejar pesawat itu!"Giroro saat ia pergi mengejar pesawat itu.

"Tunggu, Giroro!"Natsumi menyusul. Yang lainnya juga menyusul.

Giroro menembakkan alat penarik jaring untuk mencapai pesawat itu lalu talinya berhasil mengikat di batang antena.

Natsumi menangkap Giroro yang memegang tali yang mengikat di antena pesawat itu kemudian memegang erat-erat Giroro.

Saat dipegang erat-erat Natsumi, Giroro jadi heboh sekali saat berwajah merah muda.

Tapi Koyuki dan Momoka berhasil memegang badan Natsumi dengan erat-erat supaya tidak jatuh.

"Jangan lepaskan ya!"Natsumi berkata.

"Yah!"Koyuki mengangguk kepalanya.

Moa menaiki tongkat penghancur yang mampu terbang

Pururu juga menaiki alat suntikan yang mampu terbang.

Keroro dan Tamama naik mesin scuter berbentuk telaga yang terbang sedangkan Kururu menggunakan alat baling-baling melalui alat pendengarnya. Dan Dororo naik ke atas scuter yang berbentuk bintang Iga yang mampu terbang. Mereka segera mendarat ke atas pesawat teknologi itu.

Sesampai pesawat itu sebentar lagi menuju ke kota itu.

"Di sana ada kota!"Giroro melihat melalui teropongnya.

"Bagaimana dengan di sana?"Natsumi bertanya.

Giroro naik ke atas dek pesawat itu, tiba-tiba terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang ia tak pernah sangka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Giroro?"Natsumi kemari pada Giroro.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin!"Giroro tegang.

Natsumi juga terkejut.

Di sana banyak kota yang dihancurkan.

"Mustahil..."Natsumi shock.

Apa yang terjadi pada kota yang berantakan?

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2: Destination of Future

Natsumi dan teman-temannya terpilih untuk melakukan tugasnya ke masa depan untuk menolong ahli Occultnya, Fuyuki Hinata. Mereka sudah pergi ke masa depan dengan mantera sinar cahaya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka tiba-tiba baru mendarat di suatu tempat seperti hutan yang sepi.

Mereka bertemu dengan manusia-manusia yang merobohkan pedesaan itu dengan bantuan robot-robot misterius entah dari mana. Natsumi dan teman-temannya mengikuti pesawat teknologi udara untuk menuju ke markas. Benar-benar tidak disangka mereka menemukan kota-kota yang rusak dan berantakan maupun menara milik keluarga Nishizawa sudah roboh.

Setelah melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di kota itu, Natsumi dan teman-temannya tampak shock sekali.

"Kenapa terjadi begitu?"Koyuki menyaksikan kejadian yang mengerikan.

"Apa kita datang untuk itu?"Momoka bertanya.

"Tidak, kita datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Fuyuki Hinata dari kesulitan!" "Katanya kalau kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya di masa depan ini, masa lalu kalian akan menjadi buruk"Pururu telah menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Benarkah itu?" "Masa lalu kita akan menjadi buruk?"Keroro terkejut.

"Ya, benar, kalau kita menyelamatkan Fuyuki di masa depan ini, berarti hubungan kita akan lebih baik upaya tidak terjadi lagi"Pururu memberitahu pada Keroro dan yang lain.

Momoka memilih untuk menyelamatkan Fuyuki di masa depan ini.

Sama dengan Momoka, Natsumi juga ingin menyelamatkan Fuyuki karena dia adalah kakak bagi Fuyuki.

"Kita lompat dari sini"Giroro bertindak.

Keroro dan yang lain terjun ke bawah dari atas pesawat itu.

Mereka menggunakan parasut tapi Keroro salah menggunakan parasut, hanya diikat benang parasut.

"Paman, kau tak apa-apa?"Moa memakai parasut saat ia khawatir pada Keroro.

Keroro langsung jatuh lalu kepalanya kena masuk ke lubang.

"Sersan, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tamama bertanya setelah mendarat.

"Dasar katak bodoh..."Natsumi merasa menghembuskan napasnya.

"Huh..memalukan"Giroro bersikap dingin.

Rupanya mereka mendarat di sekitar hutan di dekat kota yang berantakan.

"Aku mau lihat dulu!"Koyuki melompat ke pohon yang tinggi untuk memeriksa ada apa di luar.

Ia melihat-lihat sesuatu di sekelilingnya, akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Koyuki, ada sesuatu?"Natsumji berteriak pada Koyuki yang ada di atas pohon.

"Di sana ada pesawat aneh yang besar "Koyuki membalas berteriak sambil menunjukkan.

"Pesawat aneh?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Tunggu"Giroro mengeluarkan teropong khusus buatan Kururu.

Lalu Giroro menggunakan teropongnya untuk melihat pesawat yang ditunjuk Koyuki di dekat kota yang hancur berantakan.

pesawat itu adalah induk pesawat yang raksasa yang mampu menampung robot-robot.

"Induk pesawat raksasa...pasti bos di dalamnya!"Giroro menduga.

"Ayo, kita pergi di sana!"Keroro sangat tertarik.

"Hah...kita menyelinap di sana!"Natsumi dengan ekspersi kaget.

"Benar, aku ingin tahu siapa bosnya di sana dan apa tujuannya!"Dororo berpendapat dengan Giroro.

Akhirnya Keroro dan yang lain pergi ke induk kapal pesawat untuk menyelinap di sana.

Robot raksasa itu masuk ke dalam aula lalu berhenti. Kemudian seorang pengemudi perempuan berkacamata yang cantik keluar dari kokpit robot merah itu. Ia seksi dan berambut panjang berwarna kuning. Ia bernama **Urda**.

Di sana ada seorang kapten perempuan yang berambut ungu itu berwajah cantik tapi menakutkan dan bersikap dingin bernama **Rachel**.

"Sepertinya kamu melakukan dengan baik..."Rachel tersenyum kecil saat melirik pada Urda.

"Memang, aku melakukan semua yang diperintah bos!" "Aku pasti lakukan terbaik untuk bos!"Urda melepaskan helmnya.

"Huh, ingat kalau gagal, akan dihukum oleh dia"Rachel tersenyum kecil sambil berpangku tangan.

"Huh...aku tahu, tapi aku mau mandi dulu"Urda bersikap dingin.

"Huh!"Rachel mengembuskan napasnya.

"Tunggu kami!"dua gadis kembaran berwajah sama keluar dari dalam robot yang mendarat.

Gadis berambut ikal kanan itu bernama **Lun** dan gadis berambut ikal kiri itu bernama **Lin**.

Mereka menyusul Urda mau mandi di kamar mandi khusus.

Keroro dan yang lain diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam pesawat ini melalui pipa besar.

"Aduh...di sini bau sekali!"Momoka mengeluh sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Sst...jangan mengeluh nanti ketahuan musuh!"Giroro menyuruh Momoka diam agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

"Di sini tidak ada apa-apa!"kata Giroro memeriksa ke belok kanan-kiri.

Mereka melihat-lihat di dalam induk pesawat itu.

"Kenapa masa depan ada induk pesawat raksasa dan kota yang dihancurkan?"Natsumi bertanya dengan berkedip heran.

"Kita akan mencari jawaban ini..."Pururu menjelaskan.

Giroro mendorong pintu saluran lalu keluar bersama yang lain.

Giroro lagi melihat-lihat kiri kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh.

"Aman!"kata Giroro memberi syarat.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam induk pesawat itu.

Dororo tiba-tiba mendengar suara sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Dororo?"Koyuki bertanya.

Dororo menyatakan bahwa suara tangisan dari sana yang mendekati mereka.

"Lho...sepertinya anak-anak yamg menangis di sana"Koyuki mendengar suara di suatu tempat.

"Anak-anak?"Natsumi bertanya dengan berkedip heran.

"Di mana?"Momoka bertanya.

"Di situ!"Koyuki telah menunjukkan di ruang yang sebelah kiri.

Natsumi dan yang lainnya diam-diam mengintip ruangan untuk memeriksa di sana. Ternyata di dalam ruangan ada beberapa anak-anak manusia maupun makhluk luar angkasa yang dikurung.

"Kenapa anak-anak itu di sini?"Natsumi berkedip heran.

"Ah!" "Ada juga anak-anak dari luar angkasa!"Tamama mengintip di jendela.

"Kenapa mereka dikurung?" Moa bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Kejam sekali...!"Koyuki merasa kasihan pada anak-anak.

Di sana ada keempat penjaga. Salah satu penjaga yang menyeret salah satu anak lelaki yang berkacamata dan memakai ransel berwarna cokelat dari seluruh anak-anak.

Anak berkacamata itu berusaha lepaskan tangannya dari penjaga itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" "Biarkan aku pergi!"

Lalu seekor bangsa Keronian kecil berwarna hijau keputihan berusaha melawan seorang penjaga yang menyeret anak berkacamata itu. "

Brengsek...!"penjaga itu kesal menendang Keronian kecil sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"**Talolo**!" "Keterlaluan kalian!" "Beraninya kalian menendang temanku!"kata anak lelaki berkacamata yang berusaha lepas dari penjaga.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa berdaya...!"Giroro bersikap dingin.

Tapi hal itu membuat Natsumi marah dan tak sabar turun tangan.

"Natsumi?"Giroro terkejut.

Natsumi masuk paksa ke ruangan ini maka keempat penjaga terkejut sekali. "

Siapa kamu?"tanya salah satu penjaga itu.

Natsumi menendang kepala penjaga itu sehingga ia terjatuh.

Ketiga penjaga akan memakai pistol senapan untuk menembak tapi untunglah Koyuki melemparkan senjata kunai untuk membuat ketiga penjaga melepaskan senjata itu. Lalu Momoka maju untuk bertarung dengan ketiga penjaga itu sampai menghajar ketiga penjaga itu sehingga ketiga penjaga jatuh tak sadarkan.

"Bagus!"Natsumi bersemangat saat mengacungkan ibu jarinya..

Tapi dibelakang Natsumi ada seorang penjaga diam-diam bermaksud memukul Natsumi dengan senjatanya.

"Awas dibelakang, kak!"anak berkacamata itu berteriak pada Natsumi.

Natsumi terkejut saat seorang penjaga akan memukulnya. Tapi Giroro sedang menendang kepala penjaga sampai memukul kepala penjaga itu lalu pingsan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Natsumi?"Giroro bertanya.

Tiba-tiba anak-anak itu bertepuk tangan dan berkumpul di depan Natsumi dan yang lain. "Hebat!"puji anak berkacamata dan Keroian kecil bertepuk tangan.

Natsumi dan yang lain merasa malu tapi senang di depan anak-anak itu.

Moa telah menyuruh anak-anak itu mengikuti Keroro dan yang lain.

Giroro bertanya pada Kururu.

"Di mana jalan keluar?"

Kururu telah memeriksa peta denah melalui laptopnya.

"Mungkin pintu keluar dijaga semua tentara itu, tapi kita bisa menggunakan itu di tempat pesawat mini yang bisa menampung anak-anak"

Tiba-tiba alarm itu berbunyi, Keroro dan yang lain terkejut sekali.

"Gawat...kita ketahuan!"Koyuki tegang setelah medengar alarm.

"Kita harus membawa anak-anak itu dari sini!"perintah Natsumi.

Keroro dan yang lain sedangkan semua anak-anak pergi ke tempat penggunaan pesawat mini-mini.

"Ini kan...!"kata Tamama.

Kururu minta tolong pada Moa untuk membantunya dalam menjalankan misinya.

Moa membantu Kururu menggunakan komputer itu untuk menyalakan dan menghidupkan pesawat mini-mini, akhirnya berhasil berfungsi.

Natsumi memerintahkan anak-anak untuk naik ke pesawat mini masing-masing.

Kururu membuka pintu gerbang dengan menggunakan komputer itu upaya anak-anak itu bisa kabur dari induk pesawat.

"Semoga kalian selamat!"kata Natsumi mengharapkan anak-anak itu selamat.

Pesawat mini-mini sudah dapat keluar dari induk kapal luar angkasa. "Apa mereka bisa baik-baik saja?"tanya Momoka sedikit cemas.

"Aku percaya mereka baik-baik saja!"jawab Natsumi.

"Benar kata Natsumi, mereka mudah selamat di suatu tempat!"Giroro berpendapat dengan Natsumi.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!"Koyuki bertindak tegas.

Tapi tentara-tentara berdatangan.

"Sial...mereka datang!"Giroro memergoki pasukan itu datang.

"Ayo, kita lari!"ajak Natsumi.

Keroro dan yang lain cepat-cepat lari dikejar oleh banyak tentara.

Banyak tentara menembak-nembak tapi Natsumi dan yang lain dapat menghindari. "Hii...menakutkan di sini!"Keroro menggigil. Apakah mereka akan berhasil selamat dari induk kapal?

"Apa?" "Penyusup ke sini?" "Anak-anak itu sudah berhasil keluar dari pesawat ini?"tanya Rachel terkejut setelah diberitahu anak buahnya.

"Seperti apa penyusupnya?"tanya Urda.

"Keempat manusia bersama kelompok makhluk yang mirip katak!"anak buah menjawab. "Kelompok makhluk mirip katak?" "Maksudnya mereka bangsa Keron?"tanya Rachel heran. "Bukankah...?"sambung Urda bertanya saat mengibaskan rambut panjang yang berwarna emas kekuningan.

"Kurasa aku harus laporkan pada bos soal ini!"Rachel pergi ke ruang bos.

Sesudah Rachel pergi, Lun dan Lin menanggapi soal penyusup-penyusup.

"Bagaimana kalau kita harus menangkap mereka?"tanya Lun.

"Nggak, biarkan!" "Mereka tidak mungkin keluar dari sini, kita bisa menangkap mereka dengan gampang!"Urda tersenyum kecil saat ia mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Oh, aneh sekali mereka...!"Lin dan Lun berkedip heran.

Rachel memasuk ke ruang kerja milik bosnya untuk melaporkan bahwa penyusup masuk ke dalam induk kapalnya. Sang bos sedang duduk di kursi putar dari belakang itu mengatakan bahwa semua tak berguna dan menganggap diri memalukan sebagai anggota kuat ini.

"Maafkan hambaku!"ucap Rachel berlutut untuk memberi hormat.

"Katamu di antara penyusup itu ada bangsa Keron, bukan?"sang bos bertanya.

"Ya hambaku"Rachel mengangguk kepalanya.

Bosnya menyuruhnya dan anak buahnya harus menangkap penyusup itu hidup-hidup dan bawa mereka padanya.

"Aku mengerti, hambaku"ucap Rachel.

Setelah Rachel keluar, sang bos sedang mengangkat segelas tequila sambil mengatakan anggapannya bagi penyusup-penyusup sebagai tikus.

Di samping bos, ada seorang wanita pendekar yang berambut merah dan bermata merah, bersifat pendiam tapi ia lebih menakutkan dari Rachel itu bernama **Lilith. **"Benar, tuanku"Lilith memegang bahu sang bos.

Bos memanggil sang ninja memakai baju berwarna biru dan bertopeng bernama **Ferid**.

"Ya, tuanku!" "Aku akan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan tuanku!"kata Ferid berlutut untuk memberi hormat pada sang bos.

"Jangan biarkan mereka keluar!"perintah bos.

"Baiklah, tuanku!"turut Ferid. Lalu Ferid menghilang dalam kabut.

Keroro dan yang lain berlari-lari terbirit-birit karena mereka dikejar oleh pasukan tentara itu. "Apa aku akan menghancurkan pesawat ini?"tanya Moa membawa tongkatnya.

"Tunggu, kalau pesawat ini hancur berarti planet ini akan hancur maka kita akan kehilangan tempat untuk kembali!"kata Pururu memberi saran.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya?"tanya Moa gelisah.

"Oh, mungkin di situ tempat yang aman!"Keroro menunjukkan pintu itu.

Keroro membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam tempat, Natsumi dan temannya ikut masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

Tapi...Mereka tidak menyadari pintu itu berasal dari ruangan kerja milik Bos.

Sang bos itu kaget saat bertemu dengan Keroro dan yang lain. Itulah pertemuan mereka dengan bos itu.

"Lho, siapa itu?"tanya Keroro berkedip heran melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi putar di samping wanita berambut merah.

"Mustahil...ini..!"Momoka tegang.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk di sini!"Giroro gelisah.

"Aku juga!"Koyuki terlihat tegang.

"Mustahil...jadi ia...!"Natsumi tegang.

"Dia adalah bos di sini!"kata Dororo mengangkat pedang.

"Hehehe...kita bertemu kebetulan!" "Selamat datang, tikus-tikus kecil!"ucap sang bos tertawa kecil.

"Hi...apa yang lucu?"Giroro jengkel.

"Kenapa anak-anak itu diculik dan kota-kota itu dihancurkan?"tanya Koyuki.

"HEI, SIAPA KAMU NERAKA Sebenarnya?"tanya Momoka (ura) marah.

"Hihi...kalian ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dia?"tanya wanita pendamping bos itu bernama Lilith. "Siapa kamu?"tanya Ura Momoka terlihat marah.

"Namaku Lilith!" "Bosku adalah pahlawan sejati yang memberi ketegakkan keadilan..."Lilith menjelaskan.

"Pahlawan sejati?'tanya Giroro.

"Apa yang kamu sebut diri pahlawan walaupun anak-anak dan kota-kota itu?"tanya Natsumi marah sambil mengomel.

"TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU, KEPARAT!"Ura Momoka marah.

"Hm, baiklah!"sang bos itu tersenyum saat berdiri di belakang Natsumi dan teman-temannya. Bos itu akan memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Keroro dan yang lainnya.

Bosnya memakai jubah dan baju pelindung, berambut dan matanya berwarna biru, tampaknya muda kira-kiranya berusia 20-28 tahun.

Momoka jadi tegang saat melihat wajah bos yang pernah dia familiar.

"Tidak mungkin dia..."Momoka tegang.

Lilith bergandengan dengan tangan bosnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian!"kata bos itu.

Bos memperkenalkan diri sebagai **Fuyuki Hinata. **

Hal itu membuat semua jadi terkejut sekali setelah mendengar sang bos itu mengaku bernama Fuyuki Hinata.

"Astaga...dia benar-benar Fuyuki?"Tamama terkejut besar.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin!"Giroro tegang campur bingung.

"Tidak mungkin ia seperti itu..."Keroro shock saat sang bos mengaku sebagai Fuyuki Hinata. Keroro jadi syok berat setelah orang itu mengaku 'Fuyuki Hinata'. Keroro masih tidak percaya dengan orang itu yang mengaku bernama Fuyuki Hinata.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin!" "Bohong!" "Kamu bukan dia!"Momoka terkejut dan gelisah.

Natsumi sangat shock sekali saat memandangi wajah bos itu berbeda dengan adiknya.

Natsumi jadi tidak percaya orang itu mengaku nama adiknya. .

"Oh, tidak!"Natsumi berlutut.

"Eh?" "Kita pernah bertemu?" "Siapa kalian?" "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Fuyuki (evil).

Natsumi jadi menyesal lalu kembali berdiri dengan kebangkitannya kembali. Ia bermaksud mendekati Fuyuki itu untuk menampar mukanya. Tapi Rachel mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk menghalangi Natsumi.

Giroro menghentikan Natsumi mendekati Fuyuki itu lalu menembak ke arah Fuyuki dengan pistolnya.

Tiba-tiba rambut Lilith mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk menghalangi peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan Giroro.

"Astaga...tidak mungkin!"Giroro terkejut sekali.

"Tuan Fuyuki, kenapa kau jadi seperti itu?"tanya Keroro.

"Lho, kita pernah bertemu?"tanya bos Fuyuki.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita teman?"Keroro histeries.

"Teman?" "Masa manusia berteman dengan musuh dari luar angkasa dari Keron..."Fuyuki (bos) tersenyum sinis.

Mendengar kata-kata si bos yang tidak enak hati, Keroro jadi shock sekali.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan semuanya!"tanya Keroro.

"Huh!" "Tak kusangka kalian yang tersisa dari planet Keron..."kata Fuyuki (bos).

"Hah...kami yang tersisa?"tanya Giroro.

"Jangan-jangan...!"kata Keroro.

Dororo cepat-cepat menyeret Keroro supaya tidak terlibat dalam bahaya besar.

"Ayo, kita kabur dari sini!"seru Koyuki memegang tangan Natsumi.

Kedatangan Urda dan pasukannya waktu itu.

"Ada yang datang!"kata Tamama.

"Dororo, Tamama!"kata Giroro menyuruh melakukan sesuatu.

Giroro dan Dororo menggunakan bom asap untuk menghalangi kedatangan tentara itu meskipun Tamama mengeluarkan aura beam untuk menghancurkan dinding sebesar sampai dinding sudah hancur.

"Hei, kita pergi!"seru Giroro.

Koyuki menyeret Natsumi untuk melarikan diri.

Momoka sangat shock sekali setelah melihat wajah Fuyuki yang selalu berbeda dari wajah Fuyuki yang ia sukai.

"Ayo, Momoka!" "Kalau tidak, kamu pasti dalam bahaya!"seru Moa menyeret Momoka.

Keroro juga diseret oleh Dororo ke luar.

Sekarang mereka berhasil melarikan diri.

Setelah asap itu membuat musuh itu tidak bisa melihat dalam asap, asapnya sudah lenyap maka Keroro dan yang lainnya sudah menghilang.

Sesudah asap menghilang, Natsumi dan yang lainnya sudah lenyap.

"Hei, di mana mereka?"tanya Fuyuki (bos). "Mereka lenyap...!"kata Lilith.

"Hei, mereka kabur melalui dinding sebesar ini dengan cara ini!"Rachel menunjukkan lubang yang besar.

Urda menyuruh pasukan anak buahnya mengejar dan menangkap mereka.

"Sial...siapa mereka sebenarnya?"tanya Bos Fuyuki.

"Bos, tampaknya mereka mengenal tuanku!"kata Lilith.

"Huh...siapa sebenarnya mereka?" "Kurasa mereka tidak punya hubungan denganku!"kata bos Fuyuki.

"Mereka terlihat tegang saat melihat wajah tuanku!"kata Lilith.

Natsumi dan yang lainnya melarikan diri ke ruang besar robot-robot itu.

"Hah...?" "Ini..."kata Giroro.

"ini adalah tempat persiapan robot-robot..."Kururu menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang di depan mereka.

Seorang ninja itu bernama Ferid bersama pasukannya.

"Siapa kamu?"tanya koyuki membawa pisau kunai.

"Kamu seorang ninja, ya!" "Tampaknya terlalu menarik..."kata Ferid bertopeng.

"Langkahi mayat kami dulu!"Dororo bersiap menghadapi Ferid.

Ferid bersiap melawan Koyuki dan Dororo.

Pertarungan antar ninja semakin meresahkan.

Urda dan pasukannya datang mengepung mereka.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?"tanya Momoka.

"Jadi kita melawan mereka...?"tanya Natsumi.

"Jumlahnya banyak, bagaimana bisa kita melawan mereka?"tanya Kururu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok robot itu berwarna putih dan sayap berwarna biru bergerak membuat semua kaget sekali.

Robot itu melewati rintangan sampai menghancurkan rintangan itu dan semua pasukan lari terbirit-birit. Lalu Robot itu meletakkan tangannya di depan Natsumi dan yang lainnya.

"Hah?"Giroro berkedip heran.

"Sepertinya dia ingin kita menaikinya!" "katamu, dia benar-benar ada di pihak kita?"kata Moa.

Mereka menaiki tangan robot lalu mengangkat mereka seperti lift. Kemudian ia memasukkan Natsumi dan yang lainnya ke dalam kokpit.

"Apa-apaan robot itu!"kata Urda.

Rachel jadi terkejut waktu melihat robot itu muncul di depan Urda dan pasukannya melalui monitor.

"Siapa yang menyalakan robot itu?"Rachel bertanya kepada ilmuwan wanita itu.

"Tidak tahu karena aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda seseorang di dalam robot itu!"jawab ilmuwan wantia sedang memeriksa komputer.

"Mustahil...kalau begitu, siapa yang melakukan?"tanya Rachel.

Robot itu mulai menggerakkan diri untuk keluar dari markas ini.

Dororo melemparkan bola asap ke arah Ferid lalu terjadi ledakan asap yang membuat Ferid lengah.

Koyuki dan Dororo melompat ke kaki robot sampai bahu robot itu.

Akhirnya robot itu berhasil keluar walaupun menghancurkan pintu gerbang yang besar. Lalu Robot itu terbang entah ke mana.

"Sial...!" "Mereka kabur!"Urda menyesal saat melihat robot itu sudah pergi.

"Komandan, mereka sudah lolos!"kata Lun.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" "Dari mana sebenarnya mereka?"tanya Ferid ingin tahu saat melihat Robot itu terbang.

Di dalam kokpit robot itu Natsumi dan teman-temannya bertemu dengan seorang anak berkacamata yang pernah ditolongnya dan keronan cilik tadi.

"Tidak salah lagi kamu anak berkacamata waktu itu!"kata Natsumi.

"Namaku **Haru**!" "Senang berkenalan dengan kakak-kakak!"Haru sedang mengemudikan robot itu.

"Namaku **Talolo**, asisten Haru!"Talolo tampak ceria.

"Jadi kalian mengendalikan robot ini?"tanya Natsumi.

"Benar!" "Saat kalian kesasar di markas, kami diam-diam mengambil salah satu robot ini dari ruang robot-robot itu supaya kami bisa menolong kalian!"jawab Talolo.

"Siapa nama kalian, kakak perempuan?"tanya Haru.

Natsumi dan teman-temannya selalu memperkenalkan diri kepada Haru.

Momoka sangat murung sekali.

"kenapa Momochi murung?"tanya Tamama.

Momoka menjawab bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Momoka berpikir bahwa ia tidak percaya bos itu adalah Fuyuki Hinata seperti yang ia sukai.

Selain Momoka, Natsumi dan Keroro juga tidak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"tanya Koyuki mencemaskan Natsumi dan yang lainnya. "Penyebabnya..."Giroro menyesal.

"Gara-gara orang yang mengaku Fuyuki Hinata, mereka jadi begini!"kata Tamama bersifat kepribadian.

"Apa bos itu benar-benar Fuyuki?"tanya Moa khawatir.

"Entah, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..."jawab Dororo.

"Apa maksudmu, Dororo?"tanya Koyuki.

"Tadi aku baru merasakan aura seseorang yang kita kenal di ruang bos itu!"jawab Dororo.

"Jangan-jangan auranya..."Giroro tegang.

"Memang, aku belum yakin tapi aura itu yang kurasakan adalah aura kepunyaan Fuyuki di sekitar kita!"Dororo menjelaskan.

"Jangan bilang padaku...dia...!"Giroro menyangka aura milik Fuyuki berasal dari sang bos. "Tidak mungkin..."kata Koyuki.

"Sebaiknya kita tak perlu bilang pada Natsumi...!"kata Giroro.

Apakah mereka tidak percaya bahwa bos itu benar-benar Fuyuki?

Bos Fuyuki jadi marah sekali karena bawahannya gagal menangkap penyusup-penyusup. "Maafkan tuanku, kami lengah saat mereka kabur!"ucap Ferid membungkuk.

"Lengah?"tanya bos Fuyuki.

Fuyuki menendang wajah Ferid dengan kasar sehingga topengnya lepas. Kemudian Ferid mengeluarkan darahnya dari mulutnya. Ferid tergeletak di lantai. Semua bawahan terlihat tegang dan kayak nggak bisa menghadapi pemimpin.

"Huh, kuberi kesempatan kalian untuk menangkap tikus-tikus kecil itu!"Bos Fuyuki bersikap dingin.

"Kami berjanji untuk tidak kecewakan tuan kami!"Rachel bersama Urda dan yang lainnya memberi hormat kepada ketua pemimpinnya.

Bos Fuyuki pergi ke kamarnya bersama Lilith untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Siapa dan dari mana mereka berasal?"tanya bos Fuyuki.

Apakah dia benar-benar Fuyuki atau bukan?

**TO BE CONTI****NUED...**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 3: Go on Trip

Setelah kejadian di markas induk pesawat, Fuyuki (Evil) masuk ke ruang komandan untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan organisasi misterius itu bernama **Le Red Bluz**, seorang yang berjanggut dan bersikap gelap..

"Komandan Le Red Bluz, maafkan atas keributan!"ucap Fuyuki mengangguk kepalanya untuk memberi hormat.

"Penyusup?" "Siapakah mereka?"tanya Le Red Bluz sedang duduk di kursi besar.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mereka membebaskan bocah-bocah itu..."jawab Fuyuki.

Le Red Bluz meminta Fuyuki (evil) membawa mereka hidup-hidup padanya.

"Aku mengerti..."kata Fuyuki.

Setelah Fuyuki keluar dari ruang komandan itu, Le Red Bluz menyatakan bahwa akhirnya datang juga mereka dengan tersambung. Siapakah Le Red Bluz itu?

Suatu hari, ada sesosok robot sedang berdiri di antara kehutanan.

Giroro sedang menjaga sambil duduk di atas kepala robot. Dia sedang mengelap senjatanya.

Apa-apaan masa depan seperti ini!"Giroro bersikap sebal.

Giroro sama sekali tidak mempercayai bos itu adalah Fuyuki Hinata yang mereka cari.

"Tidak mungkin..."Giroro berpikir ketika mengingat tatapan Fuyuki yang tidak berbeda dari Fuyuki yang ia tahu.

Kururu sedang meneliti tempat-tempat lain sekaligus ia telah mengawas keamanan dengan memakai satelit ciptaan Kururu.

"Khu...khu..."Kururu mendengar musik dengan memakai walkman saat tertawa aneh.

Dororo menghirupkan udara bersama Koyuki di atas dahan pohon.

"Kenapa masa depan ini makin berubah?"tanya Koyuki gelisah.

"Entahlah"Dororo menjawab dengan langsung.

"Kita ke sini bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan Fuyuki-san, adik Natsumi-san tapi benar-benar tidak menyangka Fuyuki jadi orang seperti itu..."Koyuki cemas saat melihat Natsumi sedang duduk di atas batu di dekat telaga.

Natsumi kelihatan sedih sekali.

"Ia terkejut sekali setelah bertemu Fuyuki yang dia kenal menjadi orang seperti itu!"kata Koyuki merasa iba.

"Kurasa orang itu bukan tuan Fuyuki tapi aku heran sesuatu yang merasa janggal dengan orang itu!"ujar Dororo.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Koyuki.

Dororo mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan orang itu tapi Dia tidak sama sekali mengerti kenapa orang itu punya aura milik Fuyuki.

"Hah...auranya sama dengan Fuyuki!"kata Koyuki.

"Aku benar-benar heran bagaimana ia mempunyai aura yang sama!" "Tuan Fuyuki punya aura yang sangat kuat, meskipun mustahil tidak ada yang mempunyai aura seperti itu!"kata Dororo. "Mustahil...berarti dia benar-benar Fuyuki...?"tanya Koyuki tidak menyangka.

"Aku tidak tahu..."Dororo menjawab.

Natsumi sedang duduk di atas batu sambil berpikir yang tidak masuk akal. Natsumi tidak pernah menyangka adiknya menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kenapa dia menjadi orang seperti itu?"tanya Natsumi berpikir secara berlebihan.

Natsumi menjadi shock sekali saat mengingatkan wajah Fuyuki yang berubah dan tidak dikenalnya.

Natsumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Natsumi mendengar gerutuan Keroro dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku tidak percaya kenapa tuan Fuyuki berubah?"Keroro sedang membungkuk di tanah. Walaupun Moa menghibur keroro. Keroro kelihatan sedih sekali.

"Paman, aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi apa dia benar-benar Fuyuki-kun?" "Katamu, kita tidak tahu apa-apa di masa depan ini?"tanya Moa berturut sedih pada Keroro.

"Kami kan teman baik tapi kenapa masa depan ini berubah?"tanya Keroro menyesal.

"Katak bodoh..."kata Natsumi.

Natsumi melihat langit dengan pandangan sedih. Fuyuki memikirkan adiknya yang ia pernah lihat tapi ia sendiri tidak percaya adiknya menjadi orang seperti itu.

"Fuyuki..."

"Ada apa, Kak?"seorang anak berkacamata bernama **Haru** yang pernah menolong Natsumi dan yang lain itu mendadak muncul bersama Talolo.

"Oh, Haru!" "Oh ya, terima kasih atas menyelamatkan kami ya!"Natsumi menatap Haru, berkedip.

"Ngomong-ngomong kakak tadi sedih, kenapa?"tanya Talolo.

"Oh, itu pertanyaan sulit...!" "Maaf, aku nggak bisa jawab!"jawab Natsumi.

"Oh ya, dari mana kakak dan yang lain? "Apa kalian bukan dari sini?"Haru bertanya.

"Kami baru datang dari tempat lain yang jauh!"Natsumi menjelaskan.

"Hei, apakah kalian dewa datang dari langit?"tanya Haru sangat tertarik.

"Eh, dewa?"tanya Natsumi.

"Kami bukan dewa tapi kami cuma manusia biasa!"jawab Natsumi.

"Benar, aku tidak tahu tapi benar kalian datang untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang itu!"jawab Haru.

Natsumi menanyakan pada Haru bahwa apakah Haru punya orangtua.

Haru menjadi sedikit sedih. Kemudian dia menjawab dia tidak mengingat wajah orangtuanya.

"Aku nggak bisa mengingat orangtuaku dan apapun tapi aku ingat namaku dan hobiku aja!"jawab Haru.

"Kamu nggak bisa mengingat orangtuamu?" "Kenapa kamu tidak bisa ingat apa-apa?"tanya Natsumi.

Talolo mengatakan, dia pertama kali menemukan Haru di sungai dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Ya, kami belajar bersama tentang misteri!" "Aku benar-benar menyukai misteri!"seru Haru.

"Oh, begitu!" "Ngomong-ngomong soal misteri, adikku juga penggemar misteri!"kata Natsumi.

Natsumi merasa tidak mengerti kenapa anak-anak diculik organisasi itu.

"Apakah kalian tahu maksud anak-anak ditangkap?"tanya Natsumi kepada Haru dan Talolo. .

Haru dan Talolo menjawab bahwa mereka tidak tahu.

"Menurut tentara itu, kami akan dijadikan tentara yang akan dilatih dengan keras!"Talolo menjelaskan

"Hah...anak-anak dijadikan tentara-tentara?" "Kejam sekali!"seru Natsumi.

"Eh, kenapa orang itu akui namanya Fuyuki menginginkan anak-anak menjadi tentara kekuasaannya?"

"Entahlah..."jawab Haru.

Di dalam bagian badan robot, Momoka sedang duduk dengan berjongkok di belakang pintu. Di balik pintu, Tamama selalu mengetuk pintu dengan keras-keras.

"Momochi, kenapa kamu?"tanya Tamama mengetuk pintu.

"Cerewet!" "DIAM!"seru Momoka bersifat tolak belakang dengan marah.

Pururu datang melihat keadaan itu.

"Ada apa, Tamama?"tanya Pururu.

"Abis aku mau mengajaknya ke luar tapi ditolak!"jawab Tamama.

"Hm, aku mengerti kenapa dia shock!"seru Pururu. "

"Waktu bertemu pemimpin markas itu yang mengakui bernama Fuyuki Hinata, dia menjadi sangat shock..."

"Hah...jadi Momochi sangat terkejut setelah pemimpin mengaku bernama Fuyuki Hinata..." "Bagaimana?"tanya Tamama gelisah.

"Momoka, keluar!" "Semua cemas padamu!"pinta Pururu.

"Diam, cerewet!" "Bukan urusan!"Ura Momoka menolak mentah-mentah. Momoka sangat sedih saat mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ia memikirkan pemimpin itu mengaku bernama Fuyuki Hinata yang tidak disangkanya.

"Kenapa dia menjadi begitu?" "Ia benar-benar Fuyuki?"Momoka tidak mempercayai.

"Hei, jangan manja!" "Kamu memikirkan cintamu terus ya!" "Kalau kamu terus memikirkan orang yang kau sayangi, kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"Pururu marah saat menasihati Momoka melalui balik pintu.

"Eh?"Momoka mendengar suara Pururu.

"Pemimpin itu bernama Fuyuki Hinata mungkin sama denga nama temanmu, aku yakin ia bukan orang yang kau kenal, pasti ada Fuyuki di suatu tempat!" "Kalau mau bertemunya, kamu harus percaya!"kata Pururu menasihati.

Mendengar nasihat Pururu, Momoka jadi mengerti nasihat itu.

"Momoka, apa yang ia katakan benar, kamu hanya takut aja tapi kamu harus berani dan percaya!"kata satu diri Momoka Ura.

"Uh, baiklah!"seru Momoka. Ia bangkit dan berdiri lalu membuka pintu, kemudian bertemu dengan Tamama dan Pururu.

"Maaf, aku merepotkan kalian...!"ucap Momoka mengangguk kepalanya.

Tamama menangis saat ia melompat ke arah Momoka lalu memeluknya.

"Momochi, aku khawatir!"

"Tamama..."kata Momoka memeluk Tamama dengan wajahnya tersenyum..

Di markas, Fuyuki Hinata memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menangkap penyusup dan membawa hidup-hidup.

"Jangan buat aku marah kalau gagal!" "Kalau gagal, aku tidak bisa mengampuni kalian!"seru Fuyuki marah sekali.

"Kami mengerti...!"turut Rachel dan yang lainnya.

"Kami bersumpah akan menangkap mereka!"kata Urda.

Sesudah itu, Urda pergi ke bandara robot bersama Rachel.

"Ia benar-benar marah sekali..."kata Urda.

"Iya, kalau tidak menangkap mereka, kita akan diberi hukuman darinya"kata Rachel.

Mereka bertemu dengan kedua pilot perempuan kembar itu bernama **Lun** dan **Lin**.

"Lun, Lin!"kata Rachel.

"Kami adalah gadis kembar pilot terhebat yang takkan menyerah!"kata kedua gadis kembar itu memperlihatkan aksi unik dan norak.

"Huh, lagi-lagi aneh!"Urda jadi jengkel.

"Jangan lupa tugas penting dari perintah tuan!"kata Rachel.

"Aku tahu!"

Urda siap berangkat bersama Lun dan Lin dengan menggunakan robot-robot. Kemudian, mereka keluar dari markas untuk mencari buronan penyusup. Ferid bersembunyi di balik pintu penuhi kegelapan.

Ia hanya memikirkan tugasnya yang diberikan pada bos Fuyuki untuk menyelidiki tingkah laku penyusup-penyusup itu.

Rachel memberitahu Ferid untuk tidak melupakan perintah bos Fuyuki.

"Aku mengerti...!"Ferid tiba-tiba menghilang.

Rachel pergi ke dalam ruang kontrol dan radar untuk mencari lokasi robot yang ditumpangi penyusup-penyusup itu.

Di dalam bagian robot ada ruang besar, Keroro dan yang lain mengadakan rapat tentang rencana baru.

"Bagaimana kita tidak bisa pulang kalau tidak menyelesaikan tugas ini?"tanya Keroro.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Keroro jadi jengkel sekali karena tidak ada yang mau bertanya.

Moa mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Nona Moa?"tanya Keroro.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari kebenaran di balik masa depan ini untuk membuktikan bahwa bos itu bukan Fuyuki-kun sebenarnya, kita bisa selesaikan tugas kan?" "Katamu, temukan kebenaran di balik masa depan ini?"tanya Moa.

Pururu salut pada pendapat Moa.

"Oh, benar!" "Ide bagus, kita bisa menemukan penunjuk untuk menemukan jawaban kebenaran di balik masa depan ini!"

" Benar juga, aku juga!"kata Natsumi.

Koyuki dan yang lain juga setuju.

"Baiklah, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa bos itu bukanlah Fuyuki yang kukenal!"kata Momoka. "Momoka...baiklah!"kata Natsumi bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus lakukan!"Keroro bertingkah seperti kapten.

"Baiklah!"seru kelima anggota Keron itu. mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpetualang saja di masa depan?"tanya Koyuki.

"Berpetualang?" "Hm, tampaknya menarik!"seru Natsumi.

"Hebat!" "Aku juga ingin ikut!"kata Momoka.

"Ayo, maju!"Keroro telah bersemangat.

"Oh ya sersan!" "Bagaimana kalau kita punya makanan?"tanya Tamama merasa lapar.

"Benar, kita tak punya makanan!"kata Moa.

Koyuki bermaksud mengajak yang lain makan bersama di hutan, tapi Natsumi menolak.

"Maaf, kami tidak ikut!" "Kami bukan ninja!"kata Natsumi.

"Aku tak ingin makan makanan aneh di hutan..."Momoka merasa ngeri.

"Begitu?"kata Koyuki berkedip heran.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kita akan pergi ke Tokyo yang tidak jauh dari sini!"kata Kururu.

"Tidak salah lagi, tempat kita tinggal!"kata Koyuki.

"Pasti makanan di sana!"Tamama bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana ke rumahku?"tanya Momoka.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan rumahmu di masa depan?"tanya Pururu.

"Tak perlu khawatir, di sana ada pengamanan yang kuat milik ayahku Nishizawa!"jawab Momoka.

"Benar juga, kita mesti di sana!"kata Natsumi.

"Oh ya, Momoka-chan kan orang kaya!" "Kita bisa dapat makanan di sana!"kata Koyuki.

"Asyik, aku ingin makan makanan!"Tamama bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Apa rumahmu tidak apa-apa?" "Kamu yakin ada kenalan masih di rumahmu?"tanya Natsumi.

"Mungkin, pasti Paul atau orangtuaku!" "Ibuku dan ayahku kan paling kuat bisa melindungi kediaman Nishizawa!"jawab Momoka.

"Kalau kita bertemu orangtuamu, kita pasti bertanya pada mereka soal masa depan ini!"kata Natsumi.

Tiba-tiba Giroro terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Natsumi menatap Giroro, berkedip.

Giroro terburu-buru keluar dari ruang itu.

"Mau ke mana, Giroro?"tanya Natsumi.

Giroro menaiki kepala robot itu untuk memeriksa di luar. Ternyata di sana beberapa robot-robot itu berdatangan di antara pepohonan.

"Sial...!"Giroro gelisah saat dia naik kepala robot itu..

Lun sedang mengendarai robot itu berwarna biru saat melihat sesosok robot yang berdiri di antara banyak pepohonan melalui monitornya.

"Komandan Urda!" "Kutemukan mereka!"

"Bagus, kita harus mengepung dia saat ia lengah!"

Urda memerintahkan robot-robot untuk mengepung sesosok robot itu saat menaiki robot itu berwarna kuning dan memakai perisai besar.

"Baik!"turut Lin saat mengendarai robot itu sama dengan milik Lun. Mereka terpisah ke kiri kanan lalu diam-diam mendekati robot itu.

Giroro lompat ke bawah, lalu masuk kembali ke ruang itu untuk memberitahu yang lainnya bahwa kumpulan robot berdatangan.

"Astaga...apa yang harus dilakukan kita?"tanya Keroro cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membuat yang terbaik pada robot itu!"kata Kururu. "Benarkah?"tanya Keroro.

Kururu mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang akan mengendarai robot ini adalah Natsumi.

"Hah...aku!" "Kenapa aku?"tanya Natsumi terkejut, berkedip.

"Lakukanlah!"seru Koyuki meminta pada Natsumi.

"Natsumi, aku yakin kamu bisa!"Moa yakin.

"Aku juga!"kata Momoka.

"Kakak pasti bisa!"Haru yakin sekali.

"Natsumi, kami serahkan padamu!"seru Giroro.

Akhirnya Natsumi menerima dia akan mengendarai robot. "Aku mengerti, aku akan mengendarainya".

"Khu khu...naik ke kokpit untuk mengendarai robot ini!"Kururu menunjukkan pada tangga itu.

Natsumi naik ke kokpit lalu bersiap menyalakan tombol untuk menghidupkan robot itu.

Robot PLA itu mulai bergerak sesuai dengan dikendalikan oleh Natsumi.

"Lho, apa yang dilakukannya?"tanya Urda melihat robot itu mulai bergerak.

Natsumi telah memerintahkan robot itu mengeluarkan pedang laser lalu bersiap bertarung. Dimulailah ia bertarung dengan salah satu robot itu, robot milik Lin. Robot pla itu mengangkat pedangnya untuk melawan robotnya Lin.

Urda melihat sesuatu yang datang kemari. Di sana ada robot berwarna perak ukuran sedang itu milik Giroro.

"Akan kulawan kamu!"Giroro bertampang serius.

"Apa?" "Seekor bangsa Keron?"tanya Urda jadi menyesal.

Ia mengeluarkan roket untuk menyerang robot itu. Tapi Robotnya Giroro dapat menghindari serangan roket. Lalu Giroro membalas mengeluarkan beberapa roket untuk menyerang Robot kuning Urda.

Urda berusaha menahan serangan itu dengan menggunakan perisainya.

"Sepertinya Keron merah..."

Terjadilah pertarungan yang menegangkan.

Lun mendekati robot Natsumi tapi ada yang menghalanginya. Koyuki dan yang lain sedang bersiap untuk melawannya.

"Kalian berpikir bisa melawan aku?"tanya Lun.

Koyuki melompat tinggi lalu mengeluarkan es taring dengan jurus ninjanya. Tapi es taring pecah oleh baja besi robot.

"Haha...tidak mempan ya!"Lun menggerakkan tangan robot untuk memukuli Koyuki.

Tapi Momoka berhasil menahan pukulan itu.

Lun terkejut sekali melihat hal itu.

"Tidak mungkin...!"seru Lun.

Dororo bersiap untuk mengeluarkan bumerang ninja untuk melemparkan bumerang ninja ke tangan kiri robot itu yang ditahan Momoka.

Tamama mengeluarkan aura Tamama Impact double sedangan Moa menggunakan tongkat ajaibnya untuk menghantam dengan kekuatan besar.

Sekarang tangan kiri robot milik Lun itu dipatahkan.

Lun terkejut sekali.

Serangan Tamama dan Moa telah menghantam kedua kaki robot sehingga robot itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Lun menjerit. "Kyaaa!"

Lin terkejut saat mengendarai Robotnya ketika mendengar jeritan saudara kembarnya.

"Lun!"

Natsumi sekarang dapat kesempatan untuk mematahkan tangan robot Lin saat Lin lengah.

"Astaga...celaka!" "Aku lengah!"Lin terkejut. Lalu Natsumi mematahkan kaki kanannya robot milik Lin sehingga Robot Lin jatuh.

Pertarungan antara Urda dan Giroro makin menegangkan.

"Huh, dia takkan menyerah!"Giroro saat menaiki robot peraknya.

"Sial...!" Urda menggunakan pistol laser besar untuki menembak ke arah robot Giroro lalu mengenai robot Giroro.

"Oh, tidak!" "Giroro!"Keroro berteriak.

Asap keluar dari mesin robot Giroro.

"Ia mempunyai senjata yang berbahaya..."kata Giroro. "

Hmph!" "Seekor Keron benar-benar keras kepala, walaupun kalian yang tersisa!"kata Urda.

"Hah...tersisa?" "Apa maksudmu?"tanya Giroro.

"Bukan urusanmu!" "Tapi kamu akan mati!"Urda menggunakan pistol laser lagi.

Giroro menggerakkan robotnya ke arah robot Urda itu untuk menabrakkannya.

Urda terkejut melihat Robot Giroro bergerak ke arah robotnya.

Giroro melompat ke luar dari mesin robotnya, lalu mengeluarkan sayap mesinnya untuk terbang. Ketika itu robot Giroro menabrakkan robot Urda ketika Urda panik sekali sehingga terjadi ledakan.

"Bagus, kita harus lari ke kota Tokyo!"seru Keroro.

Natsumi dan yang lainnya melarikan diri untuk menjauh dari musuh. Mereka menghilang segitu.

Di markas, Rachel terkejut setelah dihubungi oleh Urda bahwa buronan itu berhasil kabur.

"Robot-robot kami tidak bisa bergerak karena dirusak mereka!" "Kurasa mereka bukan orang-orang biasa..."Urda membawa alat pemancar sinyal.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?"tanya Rachel tegang.

Setelah dijelaskan Rachel melalui telepon, Fuyuki (Evil) jadi marah sekali.

"Sial...!" "Dasar nggak berguna...!"

Lilith sedang berdiri di samping pintu. Ia pendiam seperti patung.

"Tuan Fuyuki..."kata Lilith.

Natsumi dan teman-teman sedang mengendarai robot itu untuk pergi ke Tokyo.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang nggak beres..."kata Koyuki.

"Apa maksudmu, Azumaya-san?"tanya Momoka.

"Aku tak mengerti..."kata Natsumi.

Giroro berpikir saat ia gelisah.

"Ada apa, Giroro?"tanya Dororo menatap pada Giroro tampak gelisah.

"Aku tidak sama sekali mengerti kata-kata wanita itu..."Giroro bingung.

"Wanita itu?"tanya Dororo.

"Pengendara robot itu!" "Katanya kita hanya yang tersisa!"jawab Giroro.

"Hah...kita tersisa?" "Apa maksudmu?"Keroro bingung berkedip heran.

"Aku tak tahu yang dimaksud wanita itu"jawab Giroro.

Tiba-tiba Kururu memberitahu yang lain melalui radio.

"Khu...khu...kita sudah di dekat Tokyo tapi sebaiknya kalian lihat di luar!"Kururu memberitahu orang-orang.

"Ayo, kita lihat di luar!"ajak Keroro.

Natsumi dan yang lain keluar dari dalam robot itu untuk melihat keadaan di Tokyo. Tapi mereka terkejut sekali.

Di Tokyo ada kota-kota yang rusak parah, mobil-mobil yang rusak dan dihancurkan dan menara Nishizawa yang sudah hancur dan berantakan.

Natsumi dan yang lain tidak menyangka semua keadaan di tokyo menjadi begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan-jangan...mereka lakukan?"tanya Dororo.

"Mustahil...!"seru Momoka panik.

"Kejamnya...!"Moa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang lakukan ini?"tanya Tamama marah.

Haru jadi tegang.

"Ini rasanya sama seperti kejadian bom atom di Hiroshima"

"Tunggu, kalau ini terjadi di sini, bagaimana dengan di rumah Nishizawa?"tanya Giroro.

"Eh?" "Jangan bilang padaku itu..."kata Momoka gelisah dan khawatir.

"Hei, lihat!"Talolo telah menunjukkan ada pesawat milik Nishizawa ditemukan dalam keadaan rusak parah di pinggiran kota itu.

"Itu kan pesawat milik perusahaan Nishizawa..."kata Keroro.

Momoka merasa khawatir pada orangtuanya di masa depan ini..

Mereka pergi ke rumah Nishizawa untuk memastikan.. Apa yang terjadi di rumah Nishizawa?

Selanjutnya...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED...**


End file.
